Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time
Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time is the first Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth crossover movie created by Daniel Esposito (formerly known as brerdaniel). It premiered on YouTube on January 1, 2009 for the real film's belated 20th anniversary. A remake version will appear on Pandora.TV as part of a double feature with a new preceding short prequel Winnie the Pooh's Time Travel Adventure sometime in 2019 for its 10th anniversary. Plot As the film opens, the narrator explains that a drought is occurring. To escape it the dinosaurs are migrating in search of the "Great Valley," a lush, Utopian paradise. A "Longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot. As he grows older, his mother tells him stories of the Great Valley, where there is plenty of food, fresh water, a place far from predators, and a chance to start a new life together. On the way, Littlefoot meets Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore who were trying to find The Great Valley too and figure going with the herd would get them there in no time. Continuing on with the trek, Littlefoot's mother informs him of the prejudice between the different dinosaur species when he tries to play with a "Threehorn" girl named Cera, but her father stops him. That night, Pooh & his friends, along with Littlefoot and Cera meet again, and play together for a while until a "Sharptooth" attacks. Littlefoot's mother intervenes, battling with the Sharptooth and suffering severe injuries, but managing to defeat him by pushing him into a deep chasm. At the same time, an "earthshake" occurs, opening a deep ravine in the ground, which swallows up the Sharptooth and a great deal of other dinosaurs. Pooh & friends are separated from many of the dinosaur herds, including Littlefoot's and Cera's. Littlefoot finds his mother when the earthquake ends, but she is mortally wounded, and dies. Feeling depressed and confused, Littlefoot accidently slides down a ravine, where he meets an old armored dinosaur named Rooter, who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. After mourning for some time, Littlefoot hears his mother speak to him through his heart, and reminds him how to reach the Great Valley. As he makes his way, he reunites with Pooh & the gang who tried to get back home but were separated when the earthquake happen. They briefly meet up with Cera and asks her to join them to the Great Valley, but she refuses taking another path alone. They later meet a cheerful "Bigmouth" named Ducky, who asks to join him. As they travel, and try to find food along the way, they encounter an aerophobic "Flyer" named Petrie, who joins them on their quest. Meanwhile, Cera encounters a comatose Sharptooth, whom she believes to be dead, and charges at mischievously, though this accidently awakens him. As she flees, she meets up with the others and warns them about the Sharptooth; Littlefoot does not believe her, being convinced that Sharptooth is dead. As Cera describes the encounter {exaggerating her bravery}, she accidently flings Ducky near a patch of grass, which has a hatching egg containing a baby "Spiketail". Ducky names him Spike and brings him into their band. Seeking the Great Valley, they find a river leading to a cluster of trees, which is rapidly depleted by a herd of starving sauropods. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a single leaf-bearing tree, and obtain fo od by piling atop each other to reach it and pull it down. Cera remains aloof and arrogant, boasting that she is independent, but at nightfall, she, along with the others, gravitates to Littlefoot's sleeping nest for warmth and companionship. The Sharptooth attacks them in the morning, but they escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him, and discover a Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother. Although they pass other landmarks she mentioned, such as string of volcanoes, Cera grows impatient as the search begins to yield no results and quarrels with Littlefoot, causing a schism in the little herd {Pooh & friends watch helplessly as their friends quarrel}. Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera, who goes another way {Pooh & friends go because they believe it to be easy and all they wanted was to get to the Great Valley}. As Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie fall into danger involving a lava barrier and a tar pit, Littlefoot comes and rescues them. They then save Cera from an aggressive herd of Pachycephalosaurus while disguised as a giant tar-monster, which frightens Cera. Angry, humiliated and heartbroken, Cera tearfully leaves the group. The next day, the others are frolicking in a pond when the Sharptooth appears nearby. Determined to defeat him, Littlefoot formulates a plan to lure him to the deep end of the pond, drop a large rock from the edge of a nearby cliff onto his head, and thus drown him. As Ducky and Piglet lures him to the water, Littlefoot, Spike and the others have trouble moving the rock. During the proceeding struggle, a hot draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to master his powers of flight. Sharptooth jumps onto the rock they are pushin, taking Ducky and Petrie with him to where they are. At that moment, Cera shows up and helps the plan to be completed; defeating Sharptooth for good. But Sharptooth grabs Petrie in his jaws as he falls towards the water and they both fall in. After a few tense moments, Petrie emerges from the water alive. Sharptooth however is not seen or found and is presumed dead. Littlefoot then follows a cloud that looks like his mother. The cloud leads him to the Great Valley, where the children's surviving relatives are already settled. Petrie and Ducky rejoin their families, and Ducky's family adopts Spike. Cera reunites with her father, and Littlefoot joins his grandparents. With their mission complete and leading the children safely, the film concludes as Pooh & friends look on with an indication of the protagonists' companionship. Trivia *The storyline continues in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time saga, starting with Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Tigger, Rabbit, and Petrie were previously voiced by Will Ryan. *The original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. However, the upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when The Land Before Time was released in Theaters in 1988. *The original version used the full screen version of The Land Before Time. However, the upcoming remake version will use the restored widescreen version of The Land Before Time. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memories of Judith Barsi (1978-1988), who was the original voice of Ducky and died after being shot by her own father, Pat Hingle (1924-2009), who was the real film's narrator and the voice of Rooter and died of myelodysplasia, Bill Erwin (1914-2010), who was the original voice of Grandpa Longneck and died of natural causes, Judy Freudberg (1949–2012), who wrote the real film and died from complications of a brain tumor, and James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music for the real film and died in a plane crash. *Shawn Murphy mixed the music scores for both Pooh's Heffalump Movie and The Land Before Time. *This is Daniel Esposito's first Winnie the Pooh crossover with a non-Disney animated film. *''The Land Before Time'' was re-released in the 30th Anniversary DVD playset alongside films 2, 3, 8, and 9 in 2018, the same year Christopher Robin was released in theaters. *The remake version of this film was originally planned to be released on November 18, 2018 for the real film's 30th anniversary, but was eventually delayed, due to production delays with ''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest''. Video Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time Saga Trailer Links (Part 1): (Part 2): (Part 3): (Part 4): (Part 5):Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films Category:Winnie the Pooh/George Lucas films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to James Horner